Meu Diário Secreto
by S2 Flavynh S2
Summary: Meu nome é Miley Cyrus e eu tenho uma vida normal, com amigos e parentes nem tão normais assim, meu sonho é virar uma, que meu pai não me escute, cantora! Eu anoto tudo no meu Diário Secreto, mas vocês podem ler!E minha amiga Ashley e Lily e Zack e...


**Título: Meu Diário Secreto**

**Título**: Meu Diário Secreto  
**autora**: Flavia  
**gênero**: hetero/ amizade, aventura, drama, romance, traição e suspense.  
**classificação**: PG: (Parental Guidance) Leves xingamentos e beijos inocentes, porém nada mais pesado.

**Sinopse**: Oi! Meu nome e Miley Cyrus e eu tenho 15 anos e estou no segundo ano do ensino médio, tenho uma família de classe média, com um pai normal uma mãe nem tão normal assim, e um irmão maluco que e apaixonado pela minha amiga linda e loira!  
Moro no Rio de Janeiro há três anos e fiz duas amigas e dois amigos (fora o meu irmão que é um chato mais ainda assim é meu irmão!), já passamos por cada coisa juntos! Agora estamos no fim das férias de julho e não os vejo há duas semanas, mas agora as férias chegaram ao fim, e amanhã dia 4 de agosto, voltamos de férias, eu estudo no colégio Pedro II, o uniforme e uma graça, mas esquenta! Bem, convido vocês a conhecerem o meu mundo, onde tudo pode e sempre acontece da pior maneira possível, bem, talvez eu esteja exagerando, mas, vocês só vão saber se lerem o Meu Diário Secreto!

**Restrição/Observação: **Bem, alguns personagens vão ter seus nomes reais, outros, os nomes do seriado. O namorado da Miley na fic vai ser o Jake Ryan ou Justin Gaston, e outros personagens eu vou inventar o nome.

_Quando a fonte estiver assim é porque ela está pensando no exato momento sobre algo ou alguma pessoa, e esta pensando para si mesma._

**Quando estiver assim, é porque ela está narrando a história.**

Introdução

Eu morava nos EUA, na cidade de Nova York, mas o meu pai veio pra cá a trabalho, ele era cantor, mais o sucesso dele por lá acabou então ele e minha mãe vieram para o Brasil, onde o meu pai tem uma loja de tecnologia, uma gravadora (responsável por sucessos como Sandy e Junior, Perlla, Nx-Zero, Strike, entre outros famosos, eu nunca conheci nenhum, meu pai não me quer nesse mundo!), e escreve músicas para outros artistas!

**Capítulo 1: O Doce Despertar**

**04 de agosto de 2008 06h30min da manhã**

_Ai que inferno de barulho é esse?? Há droga é o despertador do meu celular! Que horas são ein?_

_Quem sou eu? Acho que não deveria ter ido dormi ás 2 da manhã ontem! Quem é a louca que ta gritando no pé da minha cama ein? Hi é a minha mãe?? Ainda bem que ela não ouve pensamentos!_

**Miley:** Mãe pelo amor de Deus me deixa acordar em paz!

**Mãe:** Em paz!! Quem mandou você ir dormir tarde ontem? Acorda garota! Seis e meia já e você deitada nessa cama! Isso é muita falta de responsabilidade sua, sabia que tinha que acordar cedo então porque não foi dormir cedo? Fica vendo televisão até tarde e agora vem reclamar? Acorda Miley!! Levanta dessa cama que eu já fiz o seu café!! Anda! Você vai ver, quando o seu pai chegar eu vou contar sobre essa sua falta de responsabilidade!! Você...

**Interrompemos a bronca para falar de um assunto muito sério! Por que diabos os pais adoram a palavra responsabilidade?? Minha mãe fala essa palavra pra mim pelo ou menos 20 vezes na semana! Ela parece até um gravador automático que foi programado pra de 10 e 10 minutos falar essa bendita palavra!**

**Miley:** Mãe, eu só entro ás 08h00min por que ta me acordando essa hora?

**Mãe:** Simples, pelo fato de que você fica 40 minutos no banheiro fazendo não sei o que? Ou melhor, eu sei o que você fica fazendo, bagunça! E depois deixa tudo pra que eu arrume, isso é muita falta de responsabilidade mesmo! (Olha a palavrinha de novo aí!) Quando seu pai chegar, vamos ter uma conversinha muito séria com ele!

**Finalmente ela saiu! Meu Deus! Ela reclamou tanto de eu ter acordado essa hora, mas acabou me atrasando mais 3 minutos! Pra uns pode parecer pouca coisa, mas para aqueles que já tiveram que agüentar a mão dando bronca durante esse tempo, bem, eles sabem do inferno que eu estou falando! Eu amo a minha mãe, mas simplesmente ela não me entende, e eu não a entendo! Uf! Bem, agora vamos ver a roupa! **

**Abrindo o guarda roupa eu só consegui notar uma coisa, necessito de compras! Pra vocês que estão prestando atenção na história, devem estar se perguntando o porquê de eu ter ido procurar roupas se eu uso uniforme, eu tenho uma simples explicação, praia! Isso mesmo, depois da escola, toda segunda feira, nós vamos pra praia, o Pedro II fica a menos de 1,5 km da P.S e claro vocês não sabem o que é isso, P.S é uma praia secreta que a gente descobriu no início das aulas, é praticamente deserta e nem o nome a gente sabe, mas é linda! Então eu tenho que achar uma roupinha básica, mas linda pra ir, não posso ir de qualquer jeito né! Acho que vou com meu biquíni preto, é vai ser esse.**

**Meu lugar favorito da casa, o banheiro, sabe, eu amo esse lugar, pode parecer esquisito, mas é que quando eu ligo o chuveiro na água morna e entro, eu esqueço todos os meus problemas, não importam eles quais sejam, e só pra constar, eu tenho um banheiro no meu quarto, meu pai colocou no final do ano passado já que o banheiro principal ficou alagado da última vez que eu tomei banho lá! Bem, voltando, meu banheiro é simples, tem meus produtos pra pele e cabelo, não é pequeno nem grande, é razoável, tem um chuveiro elétrico e uma banheira pequena, e o resto vocês já sabem! Só pra provar que minha mãe ta errada, eu olhei no relógio, 06h45min, ela disse que eu fico 40 minutos no banheiro não é, vamos ver então!**

**07h30min**

**Bem, não foram 40 minutos não é? Ok, to quase pronta, já to com o biquíni por baixo, blusa branca com manga curta de botões, os botões estão fechados, saia de prega azul marinho, botões fechados, zíper também, broche da escola, ta na blusa, gravata, soltinha, bonitinha, ok, meia até o joelho, infelizmente sim, sapatos, sim, cabelo, molhado e penteado, eu até passaria creme, mas depois tem praia então é melhor não, maquiagem, só um lápis, não posso me esquecer da praia, brinco, colar, anel, eu realmente não posso me esquecer de guardar tudo isso, acho que to pronta, ah não droga! O Café da Manhã!!**

**Depois de mais uma briga com a minha mãe sobra demorar demais no banheiro, eu saiu pro ponto de ônibus, sabe, do que adianta ter uma mãe com um carro se ela tem que sair pro trabalho com ele, vamos de ônibus então, não sou tão patricinha assim quanto pareço. A única coisa ruim de tentar andar de ônibus a essa hora da manhã, é que os motoristas simplesmente NÃO PARAM PARA ESTUDANTES!! Sabe, queria ver se fosse o filho ou a filha deles ali, resultado, atrasada de novo! Ou era isso que eu já ia pensando quando passa o meu querido amigo, sempre pronto pra me tirar de confusões como essa, andando no carro do pai, Zack, e quem estava dentro? Ashley! Não poderia ser melhor né?**

**Zack:** Ué! De onde saiu isso?

**Ashley:** Ha ha ha! Ridículo, fala direito com a garota palhaço! **(A Ash eu conheci assim que me mudei pra ca, ela era minha vizinha, mas no último ano, os pais se mudaram pra uma casa maior.)**

**Zack:** kkkk! To brincando! Quer carona Miley?

**Miley: **Com certeza, é impressionante como os motoristas de ônibus dessa cidade adoram os estudantes né? Bom dia Seu Carlos** (Ele é o Pai do Zack, ele é brasileiro, mas a mãe do Zack era americana, ela morreu quando ele tinha 13 anos, foi no ano que eu me mudei pra cá, esse é um dos motivos por nós termos virados amigos, meu pai conhecia a mãe do Zack)**

**Carlos:** Bom dia Miley, e a sua mãe?

**Miley:** Ta bem!

**E lá fomos nós pra escola faltando 10 minutos pro portão de entrada fechar e 20 pras aulas começarem. Chegamos lá, encontramos o resto do povo nos esperando, beijinhos nas amigas abraço nos amigos, e lá fomos nós pra sala, e pra nossa primeira aula da semana, Francês, nós realmente odiamos essa professora!**


End file.
